


Breathe in the Stars

by orphan_account



Series: take a deep breath and have some fluff [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave's rapping, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roofs aren'talwaysthe setting of something bad.Alternatively: Dave, please. Your boyfriend thought you were trying to be romantic but you're just a dork.





	Breathe in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375545) by [Lilith_In_The_Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_In_The_Garden/pseuds/Lilith_In_The_Garden). 



TG: okay so you might shout a lot  


TG: scratch that  


TG: you definitely shout a lot  


TG: but that just builds lung capacity not your mouth dexterity stat  


CG: LIKE YOU’RE ANY BETTER? YOU SEEM TO BE CAPABLE OF RANTING AND NOT TAKING A SINGLE BREATH FOR MANY FUCKING TORTUROUS MINUTES AT A TIME.  
CG: IT’S A WONDER YOU HAVEN’T YET ASPHYXIATED DUE TO THE CONSTANT FLOW OF BULLSHIT FLOWING FROM YOUR MOUTH.  


TG: glad to know you care so much about my wellbeing dude  


TG: but thats beside the point  


TG: see the thing is i rap and beatbox and all that fast talking and beat dropping keeps my entire mouth in motion  


TG: tongue and all  


TG: and thats why my dexterity stat is so maxed out that its exploding with my sheer coolness  
CG: PROVE IT.  


TG: holy shit yes  


\---turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 12:48---

CG: WAIT, DAVE! I WAS JUST GOING TO CALL YOU.  


CG: UNLESS YOU MEANT…  


CG: *OH*.  


carcinoGeneticist [CG ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 12:50

Your name is Dave Strider and you’re on your way to prove to Karkat Vantas that you are the better wordsmith. So what it’s 1 A.M.? Neither you nor he had been sleeping anyways. You slip out of the window of your room and brave the rickety apartment fire escape.

You’re already halfway to Karkat’s house before you realise that you could have just called him. 

Oops.

Well, it’s not like it’s _that_ hard to sneak to his house or anything. You jog on, taking advantage of the quiet street to run a stretch in the middle of the road. It’s oddly satisfying.

Meanwhile, you’re mentally composing the sick beats you’d throw down once you arrive at his house. You’d normally just freestyle, but, okay, you can’t deny that you’re very easily-distracted around Karkat, and you didn’t want to risk losing your words around him.

It’s all his face’s fault. Sometimes, he’s just too cute.

Soon enough, you’re at his house. You scale it, passing his window on your way to the roof. Once you’re situated, you reach down and tap twice at his window, just forcefully enough to make it obvious that it’s not a passing bird or a random branch or a random-ass ghost. A moment later, he pulls the curtains aside, catches sight of you, and drops the books he’d been holding in surprise.

You wince at the sound, hoping like hell that Karkat hadn’t just accidentally awoken anyone else in his family. He freezes for a moment before pulling the window open to beckon you inside. You lower yourself a bit further down, still upside-down, and grin. You shake your head, sticking your tongue out, then retreat back to the roof. It was better to be outside. 

After all, you didn’t want to wake anyone up with your sick beats. You don’t have to wait long before Karkat’s hauling himself up to the roof too. As soon as he’s halfway over, you grab his hand to pull him the rest of the way up.

He looks adorably rumpled, and you’re hit with a sudden want to kiss him. You would, except that you’d end up distracting yourself more. Instead, you settle for ruffling his fluffy, messy hair. 

“Hey there, beautiful”, you greet in a terrible imitation of a delicate and affected Southern belle.

Karkat glares halfheartedly and just responds “Strider. Why are we on the roof. You know my room would have worked just as well. Is this just for the irony?”

“Nah, dude. Could’ve disturbed your brother if we were inside. Internal walls are thinner than any given page in your hugeass textbooks, but since we’re on the roof we don’t have to worry so much about keeping the noise down.” You don’t miss the way Karkat blushes at that, with how close he’s sitting next to you. Ha. He must _really_ be worried you’d outdo him.

Karkat heaves a very much put-upon sigh, then scoots until he’s tucked up against your side. You just know he means it as a distraction; he’s clearly trying to make you freeze up by flustering you.

No matter. Regardless of how adorable and soft and warm Karkat was, nor how well he fit against you, you’re not going to fail. You’re a Strider, and Striders _always_ had a sweet line to throw.

You sling an arm around his shoulders, lean back, and let the words flow. You’re now just a speaker, a vessel, for the RAP GODS.

“My words slick, my rhymes sick, look here’s the trick:  
beat ticking like the clock, words churning like gears,  
don’t fear, just revere, and in my skill take stock  
and if you don’t, dude, chill, just let me talk  
cause if you haven’t seen, my skills’re so solid  
they’re crystalline, solid like my feels for you.”

You finish by flipping double pistols at him, reveling in the startled gasp Karkat makes. He’s so fucking adorable. It hadn’t gone quite as well as you’d hoped, so you let a few more measures pass in your mental count before diving back in. This time, you intend to be impressive rather than sappy.

“L-m-a-o my dude now don’t have a conniption  
that’s just result in dave-astation ‘n frustration  
for all involved cause the resolution of this situation  
ain’t brought about by screaming yourself hoarse.  
Karkat, my dude, that’d just make it worse and be  
A terrible contribution in retribution. It’s skill, not loudness,  
that’s the competition, and you-”

You’re cut off as Karkat suddenly sits up straighter and smashes his lips against yours, and you’re immediately too caught up in the kiss to call him a cheater. As the initial pain and disorientation from impact passes, you yank yourself backwards. 

“Dude! What the hell was that for?” you burst out, mind suddenly cleared of everything else you were going to say. 

Karkat looks stunned, then a bit hurt. Smooth, Dave. Smooth.

“I thought..that was what you came over to do…? But _apparently_ not, some people just want to spew words in the middle of the night after sending a metric fuckton of suggestive messages!” He huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, kind of curling into himself.

You mentally review what you’d seen of the pesterlog, and realise that, yeah, okay, it totally could have been interpreted as you hinting at something entirely different.

Rest in pieces, past Dave.

“I totally thought you meant, as in, how fast you could speak without fucking up, dude. But like. Um.”

You’re a bit too busy panicking to form coherent sentences, shut up. You poke Karkat’s cheek, and when he looks up, you kiss him. He kind of gasps, then twines his fingers into your hair. You barely suppress some sort of vocalisation; he’s discovered this particular weakness of yours a few days ago, and was now taking full advantage of it. Well, at least he knows that it was just a misunderstanding and not you leading him on; you’d sacrifice your dignity for that.

Karkat uses his grip to angle your head to the side as he sucks your lower lip and then fucking scrapes his teeth along it. You groan at the sensation, a wave of heat rushing through your body, and cup his face with your hands to try to claim his lips with yours.

He separates from you, pulling a face. You poke his cheek.

He just rolls his eyes and leans in again, inches away from your face. “You came here to show off; well, now it’s my turn. Let me show you what I _thought_ you meant. Also, Dave, stop trying to devour my entire fucking face, you idiot zombie. Just follow my lead.” He says so with absolutely no vitriol, and you smile despite yourself. Only Karkat could make insults sound like endearments.

His lips press against yours again, slotting together so, _so_ fucking nicely. You brace yourself harder against the slight incline of the roof and press into him a bit more. Of course, you’re completely aware that that is not how to initiate sloppy makeouts, but you’re just, so to speak, nudging him into action.

You can feel his mouth curve slightly upwards, and then he kind of licks your lip. It’s not even weird or gross; it feel surprisingly good, so you match his movements. You ignore the strangeness of the concept and instead just focus on how it feels - the soft pressure of Karkat’s mouth sliding against yours, how warm he is, and the little gasps that he can’t seem to control.

After a bit of Karkat leading absolutely everything, you decide to stop being a pillow princess — roof prince? — and just do what he’s doing. The next time he drags his tongue along the seam of your lips, you part them and let it meet yours.

He makes a surprised-happy sound and squirms closer to you; it feels almost like he’s trying to meld himself against you and it’s great. The way he kisses you reminds you of both an overdramatic rom-com and a Wikipedia article you once read: penis fencing, what with the prehensile appendages sliding against each other and all, except neither you nor he are flatworms. Your mind leaps to actually penis fencing with Karkat and your face superheats. You shift the way you’re sitting and surreptitiously reach down to adjust yourself.

You’re not as sneaky as you think you are, apparently. Karkat pulls away for air, and his gaze drops low.

He smirks at you, smolderingly hot, and you shudder, almost feeling searingly hot where he’s staring at you. It’s like he’s both the sun and a magnifying glass, and you’re an ant or something. He looks up and down your body, then catches your eyes. As usual, he manages to meet you dead-on despite your shades. He licks his lips without looking away and you make a sound that you’ll never admit to.

God, how can one person be this fucking hot?

He’s so damn irresistible, so naturally you lean in to kiss him again.

“Karkat?”

You freeze, lips still barely brushing Karkat’s.

There are footsteps, then, “Karkat, where are you at this time of the night?” As if realising that there was no one around, Kankri’s voice drops quieter, but neither shuts up nor gives up.

“You _are_ aware of the dangers of being outdoors, alone, in the dark, right? ...Oh, he must have gone out this way…”

The sound of the window sliding completely open jolts you out of the panicked staredown you and Karkat had been having.

Shit. Shit shit _shit_. The roof is too flat; there’s nothing for you to hide behind if Kankri pokes his head up. There’s no time for you to run up and hide on the other side of the incline, so you scramble to the edge of the roof and leap off. It’s just over a storey tall, so you land and roll. You mentally congratulate yourself on the smooth (albeit a bit loud) move. Well, you guess. When you fall in love, you truly fall hard.

“What was that? Karkat, wha-”

“Ugh. Kankri, I’m up here, quit flipping your shit. And what the hell makes you think I’d know what some random-ass animal’s doing down there?”

Whew. You mentally shoot Karkat a heartfelt thanks for covering you, then cover yourself by crouching real close to a bush. You...kind of want to wait and see how he bullshits his way out of this one. You hope he doesn’t get in trouble.

“Language! What are you even doing up there? It can be hazardous if you slip or fall, not to mention if you just so happ-”

“Couldn’t sleep, was stargazing. I’m not going to fall. Look, Kankri, if it really makes you that nervous, I’ll come down so you don’t put _yourself_ at risk for a stress-induced heart attack or something”.

Karkat seems to be doing just fine, so you get up and slip off into the night. You start jogging back to your apartment, hoping that you’ll be able to catch a few hours of sleep before morning. As you run, a thought strikes you: there _had_ been stargazing — just that the stars had been in Karkat’s eyes, not the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only very loosely set in Lilith_in_the_Garden's Breathe!verse tbh.  
> ...and was probably born from a shitpost idea. Thanks, Lilith :/  
> (jk it's inspirational)


End file.
